1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking utensils. More specifically, the present invention relates to a disposable deep-frying pot liner and strainer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of deep-frying pots or kettles is known to result in a messy cleanup after use. It would be desirable to provide a disposable pot liner and strainer to carry out the frying operation which may be merely disposed of without the frying oil reaching the permanent pot kettle. This allows the carrying out of deep-frying without the messy cleanup of the non-disposable pot or kettle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,174,425, issued Sep. 26, 1936, to Schlumbohm, describes disposable foil frying pans which may be held in a hinged frame for use or fit within a non-disposable frying pan as a liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,541,094, issued Feb. 13, 1951, to Pesenti, describes a combined aluminum frying pan cover and colander.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,048, issued Mar. 26, 1974, to Finley, describes a disposable cooking utensil having two shells arranged for even cooking.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,699, issued Mar. 23, 1982, to Binks, as seen in FIG. 8, describes a deep-fry pot having a disposable foil liner and a non-disposable strainer disposed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,134, issued May 9, 1989, to Ferlanti, describes a cooking vessel having disposable, peel-off liners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,693, issued Jun. 28, 1994, to Collard et al., describes a combination frying pan and fat draining insert, neither of which is designed to be disposable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,721, issued Jan. 13, 1998, to Homes, describes a perforated food drainer fitting within an opened food can for draining packing fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,557, issued Feb. 6, 2001, to Wilk, describes a frying pan having an insert for food warming or holding functions, neither the pan or insert being designed to be disposable.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a disposable frying pan insert and strainer system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.